Cold Heart
by D'MoonStarLight
Summary: Syaoran is cold grouchy and just plain rude, who wouldn’t be? considering he has had a strange illness since he was 7, but all that is going to change much to his dislike when a certain high spirited emerald eyed girl happens to come his way.
1. Default Chapter

_If any of my past readers are out there PLEASE go read my profile before you yell at me _

_Disclaimer: Don't Own CCS, or any of its characters. With that said on with the story _

_**Cold Heart**_

_**Summary: **__**Sakura the o' so unmistakable cheerful girl begins to work in the Li Mansion, things seem to be going well, that is until she gets assigned the East Wing. Syaoran is cold grouchy and just plain rude, who wouldn't be considering he has had a strange illness since he was 7, but all that is going to change much to his dislike when a certain high spirited emerald eyed girl happens to come his way. Set during the 1900's (Just Add a Little to The Whole mystery of the Mansion and the attire)**_

_**Chapter 1: Default Chapter**_

"Where is my mother!?" A young boy no older than 7 asked. He had a pair of amazing amber eyes, and chestnut hair that hanged messily in his face.

"Now young master we have gone over this many times already your mother is a very important person and she can't stay home and treat her ill son forever" said a lady. She had black hair that was tightly pulled back in a bun, she had very pale skin, she was slender and tall, she wore a very old fashion pale blue colored dress.

"Sick? ..."Syaoranquestioned "I'm NOT sick… I feel fine!" he exclaimed, and he did there was nothing physically wrong with him as far as he knew.

"Oh little one" the lady began, but not in kind tone as onewould expect when referring to someone as 'little one' "But you are I myself have come from faraway just to treat you" she finished by placing her long boney hand over his head.

"B-But I'm not …" before he could even finish he had grown incredibly tired and had lost his will to stand on his own.

"But You Are _You Are_" the lady kept repeating over and over

--9 Years Later In A Poor Looking House--

"Ohayou!" a green eyed girl greeted as she entered the kitchen to find an older looking man making breakfast.

"Ohayou" the man responded in his usual calm tone

"Oniisan are you going to come with me today?" Sakura asked

"Iie, I have work in town with Yuki" he looked at her a bit and noticed her uneasiness "But if there's anything you find to be wrong in that house I want you to forget about the job and just come back home, ok?"

"Hoe?... Hai!" Sakura said 'Oniisan even though he acts mean I know he cares deeply, ever since dad went with Okasan he has taken care of me …er even more I mean' Toya looks at her awkwardly since she had been staring at him with sparkly eyes "oh nothing I –I just ..Jaja nothing" she laughs nervously

"Weird kaiju" he merely snorts out

"Ahhhh Onii-chan!!" Sakura responds by stepping in his shoe, and so their every day bickering began.

--In the Li Mansion--

"You will clean the house spotless and I mean SPOTLESS! I will give you your rooms each day and I expect you to be done with them by the end of the day and report to me… understood" a lady instructed Sakura along with a few others.

"H-Hai" Sakura responded rather afraid of the strict women, with that the lady left and soon after every one else but two girl, Sakura and a purple haired girl. Sakura held on to the paper and tried to figure out which rooms she had gotten on the map (A/N Yes The Mansion Is That Big) "Er … Its impossible" she sighs.

The other girl came close and took the piece of paper from Sakura "Here …. You got the kitchen, dining room and the storage room" she smiles at her.

"Arigato" Sakura responded a bit embarrassed

"Don't mention is Sakura-chan" Tomoyo responded

"I don't know what I'd do without you, and thanks again for getting me this job" Sakura said fixing her dress which was one of those old brown maid ones with the apron in the front, no doubt one of Tomoyo's designs "But I'm still a bit nervous, HEY! I have an idea why don't we work on our rooms together that way we'll be done much quicker… plus this place looks kind of creepy"

Tomoyo giggles "You don't know the half of it" and so he two girls went off to finish their chores.

--A Few Days Later--

"Tomoyo-chan" Sakura called

"You sure cut it close Sakura-chan"

"Hoe! I know I just have trouble waking up" Sakura explained

"Well that's ok let me see what you got today" Tomoyo graved her paper and looked a bit uneasy "you got the … the east wing"

"Ok got it!" she looks at her friend "What's the matter Tomoyo-chan is there something wrong"

"Well it's just that" she stops and thinks a bit "that place its … its er creepy"

"Creepy?" Sakura goes blue with fright "HOE! Y-You Mean...Li-Like a-a g-g--gh" she stutters on

"Ghost?" Tomoyo helps her out

"Hoe!!" Sakura graves on to her mumbling something about wanting to live "We can't go Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo giggles "Sakura-chan there is no such thing as ghost or at least not in here so please don't worry and go right on ahead before they fire you and we never get to see each other again" she said with those calm eyes of hers

"oh alright but-.. hoe? You're not coming with me today?" Sakura asked

Tomoyo sighs "oh I'm afraid not I have been assigned to bake today, you see they found my cakes to be quite good" she smiles "I'll save you a piece if you'd like" Sakura nodes "Very well then I suggest we get to work Ja ne Sakura-chan I'll see you during lunch"

"H-Hai" Sakura watches her friend leave 'But I still don't want to go'

--East Wing--

Sakura finally arrives to the East Wing of the mansion, it was isolated from the rest of the house and now she knew why, it was a dark, cold, and lonely place

"Hoe how do I get myself into places like this" she stops in front of a door "I guess I'll start here" she carefully opens the door and inside was far worse than the rest of that place "It's so dark" she begins to clean until she reaches a book shelf "Amazing look at all this books" she instinctively graves one and opens it, but not long passes before someone graves her wrist and swings her around, she screams and finds herself face to face with a boy "W-Who are you? Y-Your N-not a-a-a… GHOST are you? " she manages to get out.

"I'm Li Syaoran! But the better question is who are You!?" the boy releases her and pierces her down with his amber eyes if she wasn't so terrified she would notice the beauty in his eyes but then again that's a big 'if'.

"Li?... Gomen!" she apologizes knowing who he was now "My name is Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura"

Syaoran grumbles something "Oh I don't care what I meant to say was what are you doing in MY room or better yet what are you doing in MY house at all?" he questions her with his cold arrogant tone.

Speechless she holds up her duster and look down "Um – Akane-san hired me to clean for the summer and-" she stops when she see Syaoran begin to hold his head "Are you ok?"

Syaoran steps back holding his head hoping to ease the pain that was slowly taking over his body, he reaches the couch, Sakuraruns over and tries to help "DON"T! Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands! Just leave me alone, leave, leave like everyone else!" he screamed at Sakura 

expecting her to turn tail and run, but when he looks up he sees her still standing there with something in her eyes an emotion that no one had ever looked upon him with.

"Gomennasai" she wipes her hands in her apron looks up at him and smiles "I guess that my hands do get a little dirty from all the cleaning, I'll be around this wing if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask" Sakura exits the room.

Syaoran is left speechless, he hadn't even noticed the pain had stopped something about that girl was different 'What's her problem I yelled at her and she still wanted to help… baka! She'll soon learn her lesson and leave like the rest'

As soon as Sakura left the room the tears she had been holding back began to pour 'This is horrible Li-kun he's so sad living in a place like this' she look at the depressing surroundings 'I wounded if his heart is lonely and cold like this I have to do something but… what can I do'

--During Lunch Out In the Garden--

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved at her friend and gestured her to come sit by her, Sakura runs to her and takes out her lunch "So Sakura-chan how was it? Your ok right?"

"Hai… but" she stops and remembers his cold eyes staring at her motioning her to leave 'Just leave me alone, leave, leave like everyone else!' Sakura remembers his words and they echo in her mind "I met Li Syaoran" her eyes begin to glisten

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo knew how cold Syaoran could be.

"He is such an unhappy person Tomoyo-chan I saw it I his eyes they hold so much pain I –I just want to take it all away" she sobbed

"He is unhappy, his mother is never here so Akane-san takes care of him, ever since he was 7 he has had some kind of illness that no one can explain but… but you know something when I arrived 6 years ago we would see him more often he refused to believe he was sick and I think there is some truth to it, but then Akane-san would settle him down and little by little we all saw less of him until it got to the point where one rarely sees him at all."

"How terrible and his father died when he was but a baby right?" Tomoyonodded "I can't imagine someone living in such agony, but aside from that he needs to see the goodness in people and everything around him"

"His heart became dark and now he is himself a lonely and sad person be careful with him Sakura-chan" Tomoyo warned her friend for her own good Syaoran's words could sting

"I don't know Tomoyo-chan I think that all he needs is some kindness and if no one around here will give it then I'll just have to" Sakura said

'Sakura-chan … she is so kindhearted, I know she'll melt through Li-san's cold heart.' Tomoyo though as she saw her friend begin to act cheerful like grown use to see her.

Tomoyo had been separated from her mother when she was 10, she never saw her mother again and the Li's (or rather Akane) took her in, in exchange for her work. Not long after Tomoyo met Sakura and believed it to be fate and a blessing for them to meet.

Sakura's mother like in the series had died when she was young, her father had only resently died 2 years ago, but according to Toya both him and their mother looked very happy together. Though they sometimes worry about their children and their economic problems, but Toya takes care of it mostly with Sakura helping in any way she can.

AN – Sorry I'm lazy and I don't want to write in detail about their past but I do want you guys to know how they got there I hope you're all not too disappointed.

Well anyways that's It for Chapter 1 Please Read and Review Tell me if you liked it.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

_Ok I Got __**NO**__ Reviews, but I guess the first chapter wasn't that good but I think this one is better if it is please review it, if again I get no reviews I will __**no longer**__ continue the story. _

_Disclaimer: Don't Own CCS, or any of its characters._

**Cold Heart **

**Chapter 2: Cherry Blossoms **

"She quit didn't she" Syaoran said more like a statement then a question

"Who young master?" Akane asked as she adjusted his pillow

"The girl, the new one with emerald eyes, she was in my room yesterday and we… 'met', so I'm guessing she quit by the end of the day if not sooner" Syaoran elaborated rather sure of himself

"Kinomoto-san? You saw her?" Akane asked rather surprised

"Was I not clear enough!? Well Did She!?" Syaoran asked again annoyed and now not so sure of himself.

"Iie, she never said a word in fact I'm pretty sure she'll be coming tomorrow young one, goodnight" Akane said as she left.

'Is this girl stupid or what I would have left, If I could I would' with his last thought he drifted off to sleep.

--Morning At The Li Mansion--

"Ohayou Sakura-chan your sure are early today" Tomoyo greeted her friend

"Yeah well I have some things to do" Sakura said holding up some cherry blossoms "there my favorite flower so I bought some to put around the house to brighten up the place"

Tomoyo looked at her curiously "Sakura-chan where exactly are you going to 'brighten' up?"

"Oh… you know … here and there …. theeastwing" she said as fast and low as she could hoping her friend would not question further.

"The East Wing Sakura-chan!" at first she was worried but then Tomoyo found herself giggling

"Hoe? What's so funny?" Sakura questioned

"You, you're so full of life I'd like to see that place not brighten up, but what if you don't get assigned the East Wing?"

"Oh I forgot about that" she stood in her thinking stance "we'll just leave it to fate, and if that doesn't work I could always trade I'm sure no one wants to do the East Wing anyways" Sakura said happily skipping away

'Sakura-chan you can brighten up the East Wing with flowers but to brighten up Li-san's heart he'll need a Cherry Blossom that is always in season and always full of life' Tomoyo thought as she watched the cherry blossom skip off.

--East Wing--

'I can't believe fate actually worked in my favor Arigato!' she smiles to no one in particular. Sakura makes her way all around the East Wing humming to herself, placing various bases with the beautiful flower, and opening windows that looked like they hadn't been open in a looonnnggg time.

"There I'm done!... well almost" Sakura still had one last room, "I still need Li-kun's room" she had left the prettiest flowers for his room, she looks down and smiles 'I hope he likes them I bought this in particular with the money I had been saving'

Sakura enters his room very, very quietly and carefully, she adjusts to the darkness and looks around "Li-kun? … I guess he's not here" she smiles "I think this could actually work in my favor as well" Like before Sakura hums, arranges the flowers, and opens the window, which at first looked like there wasn't any but finally the light prevailed and came through. "HOEE!! There! I'm DONE!" she giggles in delight and was about to leave when who should walk in…

"WHAT- THE- HELL- DO- YOU- THINK- YOU'RE- DOING!?" a VERY angry Syaoran walks in holding every flower Sakura had placed in the East Wing, speechless Sakura can only watch as he holds on to the flowers tightly crumbling them "Who gave you permission to do this in this wing, and Especially in My room!" he watches her only continue staring at his hand where the flowers remained "Well!? Are you mute all of a sudden!? Answer me!"

Sakura wipes her hands off in her apron and walks over to Syaoran and kneels down to where the flowers were being held and graves his hand, he freezes it had been so long since someone had held his hand so gently "If-If you hold them too tight they'll lose their ability to brighten up a room" Syaoran loosens his hold and brings them up with Sakura following as he did "See much better right" she smiles sweetly at his confused face "Do you want to come help me put them back now?" she asks while he still in his state of shock looks at her.

Snapping out of it Syaoran looks around and see his room had more flowers then the previous ones he retrieves them and pushes them to Sakura with the rest of them "Get out" he tells her calmly with an even colder voice then before

"Hoe? I-I thought yo-" Sakura is cut off

"You Heard me, get out" he looks at her with pain in his eyes and written all over his words "I don't know who put you up to this or why and quite frankly I don't care so get out, GET OUT" gesturing her to the door.

"Li-k" again she was cut off

"OUT!" he graves her by the arm "I want you and your ugly flowers out of my room" Syaoran, though not roughly, throws her out before she could say anything, but not before she turns and says everything with her eyes full of pain, hurt, and disappointment, he shuts the door before he could react to the two emerald eyes.

'She's … She's crazy, or maybe just slow doesn't she get it, I'm meant to be alone all alone for the rest of my life and if she keeps opening windows like that it's just showing me what I can't have, what is she trying to prove' he begins to get one of his headraces and walks up to his bed letting himself fall in it drifting off.

Sakura outside picks up all the flowers she had brought "He –He's so cruel to this flowers I –I can't except that a person could be that cold but I guess he's proving me different" she sobs as she walks a few steps and then falls reclining on the wall "In the end I couldn't do anything about him"

"Sakura-chan ….Don't give up" a faint sweet voice was heard "Be strong he has a kind heart you just need to awaken it"

Sakura looks up "Okasan…. " she smiles hearing her mother's voice "Hai I'll keep trying"

Syaoran wakes up late at night to his surprise right next to him is a cherry blossom that Sakura had placed in his bed he gently picks up the flower "A Sakura…" he thinks back 'If-If you hold them too tight they'll lose their ability to brighten up a room' Syaoran remembers how he had thrown her out, he graves his head "I don't understand why she's being so nice after I've treated her like that"

He glances at the flower once again and walks up to one of his big books and places it in between the pages. "Where did she get them from any ways I bet there isn't any growing around here for miles, could she had bought them she can't have much money to spare" he became worried "Ahhh baka what do I care anyways"

--Kinomoto Residence--

"Onii-chan your really late" Sakura interrogated with a harsh voice until "Yukito-san"

"Good evening Sakura-chan" Yukito greeted "I hope I'm not intruding by coming over"

"Iie! Of course not come right in I've made dinner and even a delicious cake"

"Eh Yuki if I were you I wouldn't eat much you know kaiju's aren't known for their cooking" Toya teased

"ONII-chan!" Sakura began but then remembered Yukito was there and just stepped on his shoe discreetly but with force

Yukito laughed "Now Toya I bet its delicious like she said plus we could use it"

"Hoe? Why did you two have a rough day" Sakura questioned as she got the table ready

"You don't need t worry about it now hurry and show us that cake" Toya said trying to change the subject

Yukito noticed both Toya trying to protect his sister as well as Sakura's unconvinced face "Yeah let's see that cake, you know you could always cheer someone up with a homemade sweet"

"Hoe?" Sakura brighten up "You're right Arigatou gozaimasu you just gave me a great idea" Sakura said as she skipped to get the cake.

Well That's it For Ch.2, _Please Review_

Advances Next Chapter……. (If I continue)

"You made it? For ME?" he asks, Sakura nods she had found nodding was the best way to keep a conversation going without him interrupting her "Why would you do this … for ME of all people I have done nothing but yell and insult you since you came" Syaoran asked and for the first time since they had met he looked ashamed of all the things he's done

Ok Until Next Time or Not Depends On You Guys


	3. Sweets for the Heart

_Disclaimer: Don't Own CCS, or any of its characters. With that said on with the story_

Thank You All For Reviewing and Just cause of that I made this chapter **EXTRA LONG**! Enjoy

**Cold Heart**

**Chapter 3: Sweets for the Heart**

"Did she leave this time?" Syaoran asked this time he really did ask he wasn't quite sure after so many times.

"You mean Kinomoto-san right?" Akane asked as she did her checkups on him

"Yes I mean her, who else have I asked about lately?" Syaoran never liked Akane at all, so his rudeness seems to duplicate around her.

"No, why did she do anything wrong? She got assigned the East Wing again a few days ago right? You ask that very time she gets assigned your wing, why?" Akane questioned, something about Sakura disoriented her.

"That's none of your busyness! Now go I feel fine today" Syaoran said pointing to the door

'Not for long' she screeched at him in her head "As you wish if there is nothing else I can do"

"Wait!" Akane turns "She comes tomorrow right?"

"Yes every three day to clean" Akane answers a bit suspicious she would question his curiosity but she wouldn't get an answer and just get scolded for it so she didn't and left as Syaoran gestured her to the door. "You know if she's bugging you we can easily get rid of her"

"I never said that don't put words in my mouth, now leave!" Syaoran retorted rather angry for her suggestion Akane smirked he had given her her answer without even asking.

Syaoran saw her exit the room, he gets up and takes out a big book, he chuckles to himself pulling out a cherry blossom 'It's becoming a custom to see her and her skims to-to do whatever she's trying to do, I push her away and every time I do so she keeps coming back I'm actually starting to feel bad or enjoy myself every time she's around…. What? Baka!' he scolds himself. Syaoran lays back into his bed and remembers her last plan 'She actually brought me ….'

_Flash Back_

"_Oh God Now What!?" Syaoran asks seeing Sakura again he runs his fingers through his hair _

"_Um- ah- I-I brought you something er I mean someone who I'm sure will want to meet you" Sakura says extending her hands which were making like a little hole._

"_Huh?" curiosity consumed Syaoran and against his will his feet took him to her, she opens her hands a little and inside them laid a pretty bird with a tint green on his chest "A bird?" he questions her. _

"_Hai" she response in her usual cheerful tones but somehow more cheerful I guess she noticed he actually responded to this plan "I noticed how you seem to like green a lot so… so when I saw him it reminded me of you" _

_Syaoran also cradles his hands and places them over her, she drops the bird into his hands her touch like always felt so tender and warm it relaxes him, but he couldn't give in "A Bird?" he questioned again and Sakura nods "A bird is nothing like me…." he reverts back to his cold tone and tenses up once again …… _

_End Flash Back _

"The bird seem to leave faster hen she did, even it realized I was a bad person why can't she." He sighs and puts the flower back "I can't start liking her she'll eventually leave and- and then I'm the one who'll get hurt" he feels one of his headaches coming up and decides to lie down.

--The Next Day During Lunch--

"What are you up to now Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo questioned as Sakura dragged her to the kitchen

"You were baking today, ne? I was waiting for you to do so"

"Hai, Akane-san asked for a cake for dinner tonight, what's with the curiosity Sakura-chan, no doubt it's another of your ideas to reach Li-san right?"

"Oh do you know if … well if he gets any desserts" Sakura asked

"Iie, Akane forbids it only she can take food up to him and usually she makes it, I remember one time long before he became distant I baked a delicious chocolate cake and I could see in his eyes that he wanted some but she didn't allow it" Tomoyo explained and then looked at Sakura worried "Sakura-chan don't get any ideas please"

"Too Late Tomoyo-chan, but don't worry I'll leave you out of it considering that's the situation I just need you to walk me through the steps to that chocolate cake"

"Oh how can I not worry if Akane-san finds out your in big trouble" she sighs "But how can I refuse any thing to you Sakura-chan specially since you're doing it out of nobility" Tomoyo walked to the Kitchen and took out all the ingredients.

"Ahhh!! Arigatou Tomoyo-chan, now where do I start?"

--An Hour Later--

"There I'm done! It took all my lunch break but I'm done" Sakura said looking at her cake with pride

"And I must say Sakura-chan you did a very good job!" Tomoyo complemented her friend she had actually done a good job

"Now I'll just cut Li-kun a piece and the rest we could give to the other help" Sakura said cutting a huge piece.

"How are you going to get it up there, oh Sakura-chan I'm starting to think it's going to be harder than it looks, and to top it off you didn't even get the East Wing today"

"I'll think of a way don't worry Tomoyo-chan I'll find a way" Sakura said as she headed towards the East Wing 'I just have to, I can't stop now not after I was so close last time … well that is until…'

_Flash Back _

"_It's nothing like ME! If anything it's the complete opposite its free and full of life I'm NOT!" Syaoran tenses up and even the bird felt his coldness overcome it, it began to peck Syaoran's hand with it beck "Ahh! Stupid Bird It's biting me!" he releases it only to have it fly to his head and continue going at it from there "Baka! See what you've done!"_

"_Oww hold still" Sakura reach up and with one touch of her warmth calmed the bird back down into her palm "See it ok you just-"_

"_I've had enough every time you come in here you pull a stunt like this so you must know by now what I'm going to say!" Syaoran yelled annoyed but a bit amused _

"_GET OUT!" Sakura said doing his cold angry voice and manly face to imitate him playfully though to him it wasn't so amusing any more._

"_LEAVE! OUT!" Syaoran nearly picked her up and threw her out if it wasn't that the bird made his way out first and Sakura followed, and as soon as she stepped out, the door slammed behind her. _

_The bird once again retrieved back into her hand "Was it something I said" she giggles and gently pads the bird on the head "Don't worry give him time, believe it or not he's actually warming up"_

_End Flash Back _

"I know this will work for sure Okasan was right he does have a kind heart I just need to awaken it" Sakura smiled and hurried her way up and makes it to the East Wing without being seen 'I wonder who go the East Wing today maybe its Chiharu, Rika, or Naoko any of them will do to help me out' to her surprise Akane herself was there today 'Oh no! Ahh! She's coming this way I can't even go back' she quickly ran to the nearest room and shut the door behind her she didn't even bother looking to see no one was in like she normally did. Sakura waits a bit until she hears Akane footsteps fade away "Hoeeee that was close if she caught me I'd be fired for sure"

"Yeah your right, that just leaves you to worry about Li"

"Hai Hai I just have to - LI-KUN!" Sakura startled jumps up

"Not You Again!" he moans slightly "You didn't bring another wild animal to finish off what the bird couldn't, did you?" Syaoran asked rather playfully for his taste.

Sakura giggled "Wild animal hardly… you know Li-kun I'm actually starting to get use to your sarcastic interrogations"

'Great know she even likes me being rude to her, though I think I've been playing nicely this last few times… that has to stop' "Well what do you want!?"

"Well I- um I was talking to Tomoyo-chan she's my best friend, she gave me the idea, she told me that" Sakura babbles on "…er but that was after Yukito-san told me that sweets are … come to think of it maybe even…" Syaoran annoyed at all her senseless talking decides to just walk over and see what she had brought this time.

He graves her arm and pulls it from behind her "D-did…. I-I mean …. Is- is this for me?" Syaoran asked rather surprised but more than anything touched "T-That's why you were hiding from Akane?" Sakura nods "Why would you do that, you could have been fired you know"

"Does that mean you don't want it?" Sakura asks a bit sad "if you're worried it bad don't I got Tomoyo to help me so it's o-" she gets cut off

"You made it? For ME?" he asks, and Sakura nods she had found nodding was the best way to keep a conversation going without him interrupting her "Why would you do this … for ME of all people I have done nothing but yell and insult you since you came" Syaoran asked and for the first time since they had met he looked ashamed of all the things he's done

"Because – Because I know you have a sweet heart that is aching to be awoken, and I just wanted you to be happy and see that the world is still a wonderful place and though it may have it up's and downs in the end it makes it all worth wild … I should know" Sakura finished with tears in her eyes but not letting them escape

There was silence for a few seconds, Syaoran looked at the girl across him with astonishment "Gomen" Syaoran said finally breaking the silence "I-I didn't even give myself the chance to know you…. And …and find out what kind person you are" he said finding the floor to be quite interesting at the moment.

Sakura's eyes brighten she shined one of her famous smiles at him "Li-kun! There's no need for apologizes" she giggles and hands him the cake "here I need to know how you like the cake" she graves him by the arm and pulls him to the chair "sit" she orders while she kneels down beside him and looks up with her big bright eyes pleading for a response.

Syaoran looks down at her, some sort of heat overcomes his body when he looks at her, truthfully the new sensation made him nervous "Wait…" he gets up and heads towards the window "My rooms a too dark" talk about the understatement of the year "I won't be able to see where I'm placing the fork…there" he looks back and find a grinning Sakura "What?"

"Nothing" 'I DID IT! I DID IT! Okasan… Arigatou…. Arigatou' she smiles accomplished that he had melted his heat if only just a tad. Just then ….

Grrrrrrrr

Syaoran looks at her "You haven't eaten have you … because you were baking this … for me" Sakura shakes her head "Well then here" he cuts the cake in half "it's awfully big anyway… plus I don't want you just staring at me while I eat" he added trying to sound cold again but failing miserably.

Both Sakura and Syaoran eat their cake together, little by little Syaoran found himself talking more and more until….

"Hoe!!" she looks surprised at first but then smiles sweetly at him

"What's wrong?" he asks nervously

"You smiled at me!" Sakura tells him overjoyed

Syaoran looks down at her surprised that she could take pleasure in such a small action "Y-Yeah I-I guess I did, you said something quite amusing" he smiles once again a bit sheepishly this time

"I like it when you smile" she assures him quite sure of herself "I would like it if you did it more often"

Syaoran nods 'To you only'

"Well as I was saying then my Onii-chan finally realized that I was only a few feet away and…." Syaoran just continued his gaze and saw every last detail, how she laughed, used her hands to better express herself, the way her hair turreted, her smile, eyes, everything about her was intoxicating. "Li-kun ..Li-kun!"

"Huh?"

Sakura laughs "I said that I lost track of time I should get going before my Onii-san get worried and angry" she said getting up

"Wait! …" Syaoran looks down sheepishly "So soon"

"Gomen like I said my Onii-" she stops "Li-kun I really enjoyed myself today and if you don't mind maybe next time I'll hurry and finish my chores and come visit you"

"Hai, I'd like that"

"Great then Ja ne Li-kun" Sakura said as she left

"Ja… Sakura" Syaoran said after she left 'What just happen to me?' for some reason he couldn't stop smiling and yet felt bothered by the loneliness in his room for the first time in years.

_Ok That's It For This Chapter What-cha think? Great, good, so so, ……bad? Please let me know I'm counting on at least 12 reviews before I try updating again. Until next time… _

Next Chapter….. (Short advances I haven't written too much yet sorry)

"No, say It again" she says looking down at him with sparks in her eyes

"Er … I said That of all the things I have done -"

"NOT THAT! Before that" she pleaded

_OK Yeah I said they were short … ok now for real Until Next Time. _


	4. Slight Breeze

_Disclaimer: Don't Own CCS, or any of its characters. _

**SORRY For the lateness … What's it been 3 months … longer, I am really sorry I just didn't know where I was going with this and I didn't want to write for the sake of writing (among other things but I'm sure no one wants to hear my excuses), as it is this isn't one of my … er …most inspired chapters but I hope you all like it and that I have you forgiveness. That said… **

**Cold Heart**

**Chapter 4: Slight Breeze **

"Ohayou! Li-kun" Sakura says coming into Syaoran's room with her usual cheerful mood it had been a week since he had let her into his heart and now that summer had ended she had returned to school and Sakura could only come during the weekend, even though she had promised to do the best she could to come visit during the week as well "Today Tomoyo-chan got the East Wing but I got her to trade that way I ca-"

"You again!" Syaoran began his usual cold tone "What are you doing in my room, what gives you the right to come in" he stares at her shocked face "Well Have You Gone Mute!?"

"B-But L-Li-kun I-I" Sakura couldn't believe it he had gone back to his cold self, she was ready to cry and he…

He was laughing? "Jaja Got-Cha, Sakura"

"You're so MEAN!" she said jumping on him with a pillow causing him fall while she tried to suffocate him "Hoe?" she stops and looks surprised

"HA!" Syaoran takes this minute to remove the pillow and tries to tickle her "Of ALL the things I've done you find this to be mea-….. What's Wrong?" he says seeing she wasn't even fighting back "Oh no did I hurt you I'm sor-" for once he gets cut off

"No, say It again" she says looking down at him with sparks in her eyes

"Er … I said That of all the things I have done -"

"NOT THAT! Before that" she pleaded

"Got-cha…." He repeats innocently while her eyes plead for him to continue "…Sa-Sakura" he finishes saying her name sweetly and timidly

Overjoyed Sakura throws herself at him hugging him in the exact same position they were in already "I like how you say it…. D-Does this mean I can call you ….S-Syaoran-kun"

The annoying little heat that travels to his face every time Sakura is near appears "Do a-as you wish" Syaoran mumbles out still holding Sakura

"Alright… Syaoran-kun" she says setting down her head on his shoulder

"I-I like how it sounds coming from you too… Sakura" he said a bit red in the face.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-A Few Weeks Later -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Out in the garden Sakura was going crazy eyeing all the flowers she found, from the bench Syaoran watched her, he had become friends with the rest of the 'gang' but still nothing could beat his time spent with Sakura even if it was just watching her play around the garden and remember her ….

_Syaoran-kun!_

"Li-kun"

_I'd LOVE to Syaoran-kun _

_Ja ne… Syaoran-kun_

"Li-Kun?"

_Please Syaoran-kun! For me? _

"Li-kun!"

_It'll be fun I promise_

_Just try it Syaoran-kun!_

"Li-Kun!!!"

_Haha and then …_

_I brought you this Syaoran-kun_

_I'll be with you Syaoran-kun always…. _

"LI-KUN!!!" Tomoyo drastically shook her hand in front of the dazed Syaoran who had lost himself staring at Sakura.

"Huh?" was all he could say

Tomoyo smirked and then giggled at him "I was calling you for like an hour and you just wouldn't listen, I guess the 'scenery' must really be good, ne?"

"Ammm…ano…um.. Y-yeah t-the garden is full of beautiful flowers" Syaoran said not noticing the irony.

"I bet it is, specially NOW, Here, and to YOU most of all right?" Tomoyo said emphasizing on a couple of random words and looking at Sakura and then Syaoran and then back once more to her.

"I-I don't …know wh-what you're t-talking about" Syaoran shuttered

Tomoyo giggles a bit "Just forget it" she decides to take a different approch "Sakura sure is kind, ne?"

"Hai" Syaoran responded resuming his gaze towards Sakura

"And gentle, ne?" Tomoyo added.

"Hai" Syaoran responded no longer really listening, his eyes were all dazed, they followed Sakura like a ray of light to a mosquito right, left, right….

"Smart?" Tomoyo continued.

"Hai" he responded once more now his attention and years of training that taught him focus and resistance had disappeared all that mattered was HER.

Tomoyo stayed silent for a bit observing him, he of course did not notice "and…" she stops as if to reassure herself of something, she smirks "beautiful?"

"Hai" Syaoran answered calmly and quite sure of himself that is until he processed the question "I-I mean ano… er…I-I meant…" Tomoyo quite pleased with his answer smiles and turns towards the mansion "Daidoji…"

"I've got to go finish my chores now Li-kun if you'd like we can talk later on" she turns and smiles at him as she finishes

Syaoran watches her fade out of sight and then turns back to look at Sakura "Beautiful? …" he smiles to himself.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Later At The Kinomoto House -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So how's school coming along?" Toya asked while Sakura and he ate

"GREAT! Thank you so much Onii-chan for paying for this I know we're …er…. Not in the best of spots" Sakura responded

"Ye-ah don't mention it" he seemed a bit nervous, it wasn't just anything that could get the great Toya nervous and Sakura of all people knew that

"What's wrong?" Toya even looked a bit sad, she began worried, panic even "if-if we can afford it I-I understand there's no need for you to-"

"NO-no it's nothing like that it's just that-" he hesitated, now she was really worried Toya was always so sure of himself it was against nature for him to hesitate "the reason I want you to be educated is so… so I can find you a proper husband and you don't have to worry about money or food or anything, to live the life you deserve, the life our father would have wanted if he were still alive and I can't give it to you!"he ended furious, angry at himself. He never meant to scream it just came out that way.

Sakura was nearly in tears after her brothers outburst "oh Oniichan I-I don' want that life …I mean yes it would be nice and all but … but I – I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!" tears flowed freely now and she didn't mean to scream either, but like brother like sister "I am not abandoning you when you need me the most! Our parents I assure you would NEVER want to see us get separated!"

"It doesn't matter!" he continued more bitter then angry now, after all he rarely saw Sakura angry, truly mad almost passionate about the subject but that mattered little at this point "I already found someone he's …. Suitable I mean he's not the best but he's very bright and I know he's on his way up" he finished calmly.

Sakura not so much yet "Suitable!?" she spat "Who is he anyways?"

"Tottori, Tottori Katashi I believe you know him, he comes to town once in a while he lives up there with the rest of the 'high society' he's neighbors' with the Li's" (FYI: the mansion is really big and isolated so there is in reality a good mile or so between the houses) "I mean his house hardly compares to the Li's but still he's doing- "

"NO!" Sakura cut in rudely "Absolutely NOT I will not marry that –that …man" 'If you can call him that' Sakura thought bitterly

"Why not!? I know he's interested he asks about you all the time and in the past when you two converse he was very polite and respectful what's the matter? It can't be his looks all the girly go star eyed when he comes down to town. So then what is it?"

"I-I don't know" Sakura thought for a second "It's just…. It's just that there's something about that man I don't like Onii-chan" 'whenever we talked I always felt scared he was always so 'polite' but behind it all his gestures his smile and most of all the looks he gave me held something evil….. but I cannot tell Toya he would just think I'm making excuses' Sakura stood torn whether or not to tell

"You've got nothing you just don't want to marry…. And its absurd a girl your age should want to"

"Well why would I? I don't want to leave you" she pleaded "And most of all I don't want to marry Him" she said it with bitterness in her voice "or anyone I don't love and if you can understand that … well – well then that's just your problem because I won't marry a complete stranger!" with that said left to her room tears flowing down her cheeks

"Why is she being so difficult it's not like her" Toya thought out loud

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-A Week Or So Later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo ran to Sakura and hugged her tight, it had only been a little over a week since they last saw each other but Tomoyo and the rest of them missed her terribly the house itself felt so …wrong without her.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said trying to sound cheerful she didn't want her best friend to worry about her. She was still angry, annoyed, but most of all sad about her resent argument with Toya, in fact it was eating her inside they hadn't spoken well since their argument, and to make matters worse she didn't feel like eating and she hardly slept. In result she was too thin and had purple marks under her eyes. No she couldn't let her best friend worry they were her problems and she wasn't dragging her into them…. But how could she keep it from her.

"I'm sooooo happy to see you, you don't know how incredibly boring it's been here without you the other day we were so bored that we actually ……Sakura you –you" she had to think of the right words "you ok? What's the matter?"

'Play dumb' her little voice told her "What do you mean?" she shined her a smile that was suppose to help but instead Tomoyo saw right through it and right into the sadness.

"What happened Sakura-chan did something…." She looked horrified "did SOMEONE!.." she couldn't bring herself to say anything else and now Sakura couldn't help it she began to cry.

"Iie… no, no one did anything like that Tomoyo -chan you're so dramatic" Sakura tried to lighten the mood but Tomoyo only gave her a more desperate look "It's just Toya …. He… well I'll start at the beginning come on we'll talk while we work on the rooms" She dried her tears and pulled Tomoyo

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-The Li Mansion-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Oh Sakura-chan I'm so sorry" Sakura had managed to finish her story without spilling too many tears "But… I hope you don't mind me asking why don't you want to marry Tottori-san he seems like a real gentlemen every time he comes over"

"He may be a gentleman but his eyes hold so much cruelty" Sakura began focusing her eyes to remember that man, her face turned to discussed "and the way he looks at me it sends a chill down my spine like …like he's …. I don't know he…… wait what did you mean every time he comes"

"Oh well he visits quite often he and Akane-san visit each other I really don't know the purpose but now that you mention it the first time I saw him I didn't like him but as time went on I just figured I was being silly since he was always so polite …. I'll have to pay more attention next time I have a feeling your right" Tomoyo look well into though also picturing him she had truly only seen him from afar.

Sakura shuddered she didn't quite like having that picture in her mind and worse putting it into her friends mind as well "Let's talk about something else shall we"

"What about Li-kun" Tomoyo suggested hoping to cause something more than conversation

It worked "Syaoran-kun! With all this mess I completely neglected him I almost forgot how much I've missed him"

"Oh have you?" Tomoyo asked with a slick smile and a voice to match "well you're in for it now he thinks you've left and forgotten about him"

"Oh no I have to go see him I-I have to explain myself and ask him to forgive me ….but…" she looked towards her friend with the puppy eyes

"Oh just go I'll finish up, the room is almost-" before she could finish Sakura was already heading out the door "Sakura-chan maybe you should know where you're going first, ne?"

"Oh" she giggled "that would be nice"

Tomoyo sighed "He's training in the gardens"

"Arigato" Sakura yelled from outside the room already

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-The Gardens-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Syaoran trained in his usual spot near the big tree, he wore his training cloths which were just his black pants. His hair hung messily in his face as he punched and kicked the air with such furry you even felt sorry for the wind . Lately he had been training longer and harder than before but today was ridicules…

'Baka! This is all my fault I was too nice'-punch-'too sweet' -kick-'too soft'-punch kick – '"Too Stupid!" he finished his routine twice as fast and was left out of breath. 'Why should it bug me anyways it's not like I care' He began his training again 'I mean I knew it was going to happen …eventually…. Baka just forget about it'. He hesitated in his training for just one second and then continued without even turning to face her, but he knew she was there her presence always agitated his senses in the most amazing, and at this moment cruel, ways.

Sakura spoke timidly not quite sure if he knew she was there "Syaoran-kun…" she waited…..nothing "Gomen I-"

"So your back" he finally responded with acid in his voice, he continued to train without looking at her

"H-Hai…. I had a few …er… things going on I never meant to –to…. I know it must have seem as though-"

"Why don't you just leave like the rest! Stop trying to make it easy on me, or shifting the story around" He stops his training "in the end you were just like the rest, spare me your pity and just get the hell out of this place like I'm sure you're dying to" he finally turns around to see Sakura, she looked as though she might break with the slightest breeze, her cheeks were a tint red, her dress fit loosely specially around her waist, and what made him almost cry in pain was the agony in her eyes that spilled out in the most pitiful way.

"I truly am sorry Syaoran-kun" with that said Sakura took of leaving only her diamond like tears to show.

**Cliffhanger ….ok maybe it wasn't that dramatic but that's it for this chapter hopefully it wasn't too bad, now I want to be honest I don't think I'll be able to update too soon but I will try and keep it under 5 months …….jeje JUST KIDDING I'll do my best to update as soon as my dam HW and University applications allows me too until next time….. oh I almost forgot please review even if it is to tell me you didn't like the latest chapter **

_Advances For Chapter 5…… _

"_Why should Syaoran's absence mean so much" she thought of him again "oh right, that's why…."-sigh-"when did he become so important …. When did it become so unbearable to leave, my very soul jumps at the thought of him, every ounce of strength I have wants to please him to make him happy to, if even for just a second, see him smile" there was something wet rolling down her cheek "When did it come to this?"_


	5. The Lake

_Disclaimer: Don't Own CCS, or any of its characters._

**Ok here's the next chapter I hope I get more reviews since last time I got only 3. I'll be waiting to see what you guys think. **

**Cold Heart**

**Chapter 5: The Lake**

Sakura ran and ran, she might have even tripped a few times, she couldn't remember all she remembered was the wind blowing in her face threatening to make her break down, it was truly beginning to feel like winter. 'Almost there' she thought, and then she stepped out of the trees into a breath taking lake right in the middle of the forest that surrounded the Li mansion. As Soon as she took a step forward she let out her breath in relief, she hadn't even realized she was holding it in.

The lake was huge in size and depth, there were trees a few feet away surrounding it, and in between there were patches of wild flowers. This was it, Sakura's own private escape she had found it one day while searching for flowers to put around the mansion, she instantly loved it and now it had become her escape anytime she felt down. Now was a good a time as any, never had she felt so miserable, the thing was that she didn't know what she was crying about anymore.

"Stupid tears I don't even know who I'm crying for" she stopped and let herself hit the ground a bit harder then she had intended. "Am I crying for Toya or Syaoran" her eyes stayed focused in the little visible sky that was otherwise covered by the trees, she laid still for a few minutes and then closed her eyes to better think "I ….. I think my heart is telling me…… its telling me" she pictures Toya in her mind, leaving him felt like someone had hit her in the stomach, leaving her without her breath but then Syaoran, when she thought of him it felt like there was big empty space occupying her body there was nothing there to hit she wasn't complete. "Why should Syaoran's absence mean so much" she thought of him again "oh right, that's why…."-sigh-"when did he become so important …. When did it become so unbearable to leave, my very soul jumps at the thought of him, every ounce of strength I have wants to please him to make him happy to, if even for just a second, see him smile" there was something wet rolling down her cheek "When did it come to _this_?"-Sigh-"who am I kidding I've always been like this, since we first met I guess I just tried to fool myself into thinking I was doing this out of nobility, I was really doing it to please _my_ urges to make him happy…. To make myself happy because … because … I'm in love with him…. I'm In Love With Li Syaoran"

She lifts herself and moves closer to the water, she sat holding her knees with one hand and swirling the water with the other.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Meanwhile-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Syaoran was dumbfounded; he had just seen Sakura run off into the woods with tears rolling down her face, tears HE had put there, yet he still stood there frozen to the ground while in his head a thousand voices screamed for him 'to move, to run, to GO AFTER HER!'

As if on cue Syaoran's feet responded, he leaped to the direction he had seen her run towards "Argh! Why am I so stupid! I should have known there was something wrong with her" he grew bitter "But I was only thinking of myself" he was well into the forest now but he didn't know where to go from there if only he had reacted sooner. "Why do I act so stupid around her if…. If all I ever wanted was to be there next to her to hear her laugh, talk, see her smile, ….see her" he takes off again, now in search instead of following "And now….." he thinks back to when he saw her weak, scared, fragile ready to break with any sudden movement "now all I want is to protect her, to make her happy again to see her smile sweetly …. I just have to get her to forgive me" he thought back to a couple of days ago……

_Flash Back_

"_Daidouji__ –san…." Syaoran entered Tomoyo room carefully, he didn't know exactly what had driven him to go looking for her. _

"_Come in Li-kun" she was a bit surprised "I was hoping you would come on your own… I just thought it would take you longer but this is much better…. The sooner the better" she grinned. _

"_Ugh… you're not making any sense" he shakes his head "__Gomennasi__ I don't even know why I'm here" he turns to leave _

_Tomoyo stops him with one word "Sakura" he turns and looks confused "that's why you're hear, right?"_

'_That sure sounds right, this days all my crazy unexplainable actions somehow relate to her but how does she know that, it's just that I don't know what comes over me every time she's near me' Syaoran thought _

"_You like her don't you…. Maybe even love her" Tomoyo proceeded rather calmly, too calmly for what she was saying; it was more of a statement than a question. Syaoran tensed he turned a pretty shade of red which caused Tomoyo to giggle at her bull's-eye assumption. Her expression turned sour when she saw Syaoran in deep thought "you -didn't –know?" she asks hesitant._

"_I-I……" what could he say he was putting all his reactions and emotions towards her together for the first time and they were coming up….. _

"_I'm so sorry Li-kun…. I should have let you figure it out on-"_

"_How did you-" he stops before he finished "Is that what it is, the reason my heart starts beating against my skin at just her touch, or the reason my blood tends to rush to my head at the sight of her, or why I can't stop smiling like an idiot every time I think of her" he seemed to be questioning himself rather than Tomoyo_

_But she answered anyways "That's usually what it means" she assured him _

"_I think I've always known …" _

_End Flash Back _

He smiled at the thought "I just have to finder and explain myself" after a few more minutes of running around he came to a clearing and there next to the lake sat the one person who could take him out of his misery. Sakura was still with her hands holding her knees now her face buried in them she had fallen asleep, no doubt she had cried herself to sleep.

Syaoran walked slowly to her side, he examined her sleeping form removing a few strands of hair from her face. He stayed looking at her for…well he lost track of time and it wasn't until she shifted and almost fell in that Syaoran finally moved and out of pure instinct graved her and held her in his arms.

He lets out a sigh, "nearly falls in the water and doesn't even begin to wake" he walks over to a tree and sits. Sakura still in his arms, he places her in between his legs and lets her rest on his chest, which she more than gratefully accepts as her per feted pillow and snuggles close to his heart. "Even in sleep you manage to make me turn red" he chuckles to himself and places both his hand securely around her. "You know we're not compatible" he thinks about it "well rather it's me, you see you're probably the perfect girl for any guy, he should be as luck as to have you……but me I'm possibly the worse guy out there so that cancels out your gift" she stirs a little, maybe in sub-conscience disagreement which of course he interprets as…"Your right like if I ever had a chance with you" instead of making himself feel worse he decides to just shut up and enjoy the moment.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Hours Later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakura shifted around, she was slowly and dreadfully regaining consciousness it had been a while since she had slept so well. In her sleep she had forgot about her worries and she knew that it wouldn't be long till they all came dashing back so she held her eyes shut hoping that would help …. It didn't. 'It never does, might as well remember myself…… there was Toya and ugh … Tottori-san and ohhhh…Syaoran-kun' the last one struck a nerve 'but wait how …' she remembered the Li mansion, running in the woods, moving closer to the water and then 'that's it I didn't go home …. Hoeee… I must have fallen asleep….. and fallen in!.... but I'm not wet, the water never woke me that means I'm …. I'm dead!....Hoeeeee!' she shifted again and there was a protest 'it doesn't feel like I'm dead plus what am I laying on… maybe I did get up and moved to lay on a rock or something only one way to find out…. '

Slowly she opened one eye while she chanted in her mind 'Please don't be dead please don't be dead' over and over and in between a 'or a ghost', she saw the lake still peaceful and calm; the sun had nearly gone all the way down 'I guess I'm still here'. Assuring herself that everything was alright she opened the other eye letting both of them now adjust to the little light that was still out, regaining her vision back to 20x20 she turned to see her most adored "bead" her eyes went wide.

Syaoran had also fallen asleep; his hand still protectively over her that explains why she couldn't move so much she tried to shift herself out, he dropped his hands to her waist and that only resulted in falling face-first into his chest. Sakura waits to see or rather feel if he'd woken …no still asleep, even after that she wouldn't move his heart beat against her ear made the most beautiful sound to her. After a few seconds her mind kicked in and assured her it was best to move, she placed her hand on his chest to lift herself up. Bad idea. At the touch of his bare chest she instantly felt her whole body leave her common sense behind and acted only on instinct, she wanted more. Her other hand reached out instinctively yearning to touch his face that laid peacefully with eyes shut, lips parted, and everything else free of all emotion. She must have traced and retraced his face more than 20 times never quite full 'this is wrong!' her conscience fought to gain control back 'only a few more minutes' she responded, her body on the other hand responded by moving to admire his perfectly sculpted chest her finger traced it down to his abs and them back up again…

"That tickles you know" for the second time in the last half hour her eyes went wide unbelievably wider than the last time, he chuckled at her.

"Syaoran-kun! I-I-I……" at a loss of words Sakura only shuttered what Syaoran could only guess was a "Gomennasi" and tried to make a break for it.

But he wasn't about to let her leave he strengthen his hold around her waist and waited for her to stop trying to leave. She figured out that he was a lot stronger than he led her to believe, beaten Sakura held her eyes low trying desperately and shamefully to avoid his. Syaoran was just as nervous but he had to fix it he's the one who caused it anyways "I'm an idiot" he whispered, Sakura's eyes immediately shot up ready to protest "Let me finish… I am an idiot you were…more than kind to me and I was rude, cold, and… only caused you pain" he finished by reaching up to almost touch her tear stricken face but decided against it, much to her disappointment; she was ready to receive his soft hand. "What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and if you never want to see me again… I-I'll understand" he releases her turning his head to not have to see her leave.

"Syaoran-kun" Sakura searched for his eyes with her own until they were gazing into each other's "I already told you I'll never leave you unless you ask me to" she thought about it "and don't forget to specify for how long" she giggled remembering his cold side at the beginning.

"Why are you not mad at me?" Syaoran asked confused

"I couldn't be even if I tried… you're my friend Syaoran-kun and as long as you forgive me for leaving you, I'll be happy at your side"

"You're too nice, I want you to be mad to make me feel like the dirt I am" Syaoran said bitterly

"Well that's not going to happen and if you want to do some for me then stop insulting you're self" Sakura scolded him "Please for me" she added playfully

"Alright" he promised "then let's get going its getting too cold for you" he began to get up

"NO" she pushed back "Please c-can we …can we stay just a bit… longer I don't want to go back yet" she asked shyly

"Alright… if that's what you want" Sakura repositions herself in his chest while he wraps his arms around her hoping to keep her warm they both go red but wouldn't separate from each other if their life depended on it.

After a few minutes in silence they became comfortable with each other "Can I ask you something?" Syaoran began

"Mmhuh" Sakura responded too comfortable to use words

"Why... why were you gone?" he remembered how tired she looked "Is there something wrong?" Sakura stiffened "I'm sorry if you don't want to tell me its fine"

"No it's not that it's just …. Still painful" 'to tell you especially you' she added in her mind

"Maybe I can help, I want to, please tell me"

"O-k…. My brother, Toya he… wants me to have a better life you know because our parents are both dead now"

"I'm sorry" Syaoran interrupted

"It's ok it was a while ago plus what got me through it was knowing they're happy" she smiles to reassure him

"If you weren't sad because of your parents than why? I don't see what's so bad about your brother wanting a better life for you"

'Should I tell him? I don't think I can… especially now I couldn't stand his piercing eyes on me, his strong arms around me, his warm breath….'

"Sakura?"

Sakura only buried her face in his chest and cried 'how can I ever tell him, I can't, how could I have fallen for him and now I'm pretty sure I'll be promised to another'

"Shhh… it ok I won't let anyone hurt you I promise" Syaoran stroked her hair "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that…. Tell me about something else anything …" he hated to have to see her cry "tell me about this place how did you find it?"

Sakura sniffs and Syaoran wiped her tears with his thumb as she looked up smiling "You're not going to like this"

"That just makes me want to know more" Syaoran assured her "now go on"

"I warned you" Sakura said but none the less proceeded with her story "after you didn't seem to like my cherry blossoms' I thought you might like another flower better-"

"So it was all because of your schemes" she chuckled "Well for the record I did like the flower I was just being difficult"

"Well, whatever the reason I was on a mission…" Sakura's eyes were no longer pained, and both she and Syaoran lost themselves in each other's presence.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Hours Later At The Kinomoto's _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakura came in "Where were you?" Toya 'greeted' her as soon as she stepped in, angered of course "Do you even know what time it is!?"

"I'm not a child, you even want to marry me, remember" Sakura rebottled bitterly, yet as soon as the words had left her mouth she felt guilty, she didn't want to fight not after she had spent such a wonderful afternoon.

"Well I'm glad that you are finally coming around"

Guilt gone "I am not coming around! I won't marry and you can't make me" she hated sounding like a spoiled brat but now she had more than enough reasons to protest and even reduce herself to sounding so childish.

"When father died he left you to me so" Toya herd the roughness in his voice and felt bad "Look I know it'll be hard" He continued trying to control himself "but in the long run it'll be best for you" 'I'm going to worry sick about her though, but I know he'll take care of her'

"You don't even know what's best for you, how can you possibly know what's best for me?"

"Don't stretch my patience, and I suggest you start getting that through your thick head" he makes a leave to his room "I'll be talking to Tottori-san tomorrow come down to town tomorrow as soon as school lets out …and I won't accept any excuses"

"Onii-chan please, please don't" Sakura pleaded desperately but he just left to his room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Meanwhile At The Li Mansion-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Young Master where have you been? I've been worried sick I was about to send-" Syaoran chuckled which startled Akane

"Out" was all he answered with a smile still roaming on his face as he walked past her up to his room, she followed

"I see" she responded suspicious "May I ask where you were?"

"No" short but firm

"Then may I ask if you were alone?" she proceeded

"NO" she was drawing his patience

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"YES! I do mind will you just leave me alone I was having a great day until you started this interrogation"

"Then I will stop as you wish. Shall I prepare your shower?"

"No" Sakura's sent was still present on his chest and he wanted nothing more than to sleep with it

"Then how about supper?"

"NO! Can't you just leave your mere presence is annoying me. You know never have you bugged me as much as you do now. Here's some advice if I were you I would leave …NOW" Syaoran wasn't one for yelled but his tone did all the intimidation needed.

Akane was fuming, but knew she couldn't win well she couldn't win right now, no she was going to wait besides she knew she wouldn't have to wait long. She nods and exits his room.

**OK That's It please REVIEW **

_Advances for Chapter 6….. _

"_Why don't you try it on?" Tomoyo encouraged with fake enthusiasm, she seemed to have gotten Sakura to forget what she was demanding. _

_Sakura noticed she was straining herself to look cheerful "O-k" she went into her room and a few minutes later came out wearing the dress, "What do you think?"_

"_Looks Great!" _

"_That's it! Tomoyo-chan tell me what's wrong! By now you would have jumped through the ceiling at the sight of me"_

"_Well some ones gotten too vain since last I-" Tomoyo tried to cover _

"_Tomoyo-chan please" Sakura pleaded as she kneeled in front of her friend "Tell me what's wrong I did and you helped let me help you now"_

"_Oh Sakura-chan it's just that if I'm hiding this it's for your own good"_

"_It just makes me want to know more, please"_


	6. Treat

**Cold Heart**

**Chapter 6: Treat**

"'Don't stretch my patience, and I suggest you start getting that through your thick head' what are you 40, you're starting to act like an overprotective father more and more" Yukito laughed as Toya told him what had happened the night before.

"What was I suppose to say ok just don't do it again. NO. She came late never gave me any explanation-"

"You never let her" Yukito injected, but it didn't stop Toya

"She answered me with bitterness, and she's blowing this whole thing out of proportion" Toya finished

Yukito stayed quiet for a moment "I know you Toya you're probable even less thrilled about this than she is you're going to worry and stress about her"

He was right and Toya knew it, he hated that about his friend the way he could read him like an open book "I hate it when you do that you know"

"I know"

"I already know I'll worry but I know it's a once in a life time opportunity to have this guy who is rich enough to give her a better life, not to mention be on his way up, but also not be rich enough to have it all go to his head and think less of Sakura"

"In that sense your right but… I think you should get Sakura's side and look closely at this guy" Yukito warned.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-In Town-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakura made her way to town stretching the trip anyway she could, as she entered the town she began to look at all the shops and almost started to enjoy herself when who should she bump into "Gomennasi" she said before looking up

"It's quite alright" Tottori Katashi said as he held her arm, the only reason she had not fallen. He was a tall man in his early 20's; he had jet black hair, a chiseled jaw, defined nose, thin lips, fair skin, all in all he was quite handsome, though like Sakura had said his dark brown eyes, almost black, held something that made you uneasy.

Sakura shuttered and yanked away "It was my fault I should have watched were I was going" she mumbled.

"As I said its quite fine no harm done, now I believe we're going the same way" he said with a slight hint of amusement which Sakura tried to pretend was all caused by her imagination.

They reached Toya and Yukito's shop in no time partly because Sakura was nearly running there hoping to spend as little time as possible alone with Katashi. "Onii-chan… Onii-chan" Sakura called a bit desperate, she was still mad at him but she would welcome anything that took their alone time away.

Yukito came out first "Sakura-chan oh…. Tottori-san I didn't know you were already here, I'm sorry did you wait long?"

"No…"

'YES!' Sakura thought, those few seconds were hell

"I actually met up with Sakura here just a couple of blocks away."

'Nine and a half actually' "Miss Kinomoto to you" Sakura said not liking how he made her name sound nothing like the sweet way Syaoran pronounced it.

"I'm sorry that was terribly rude, you see your brother has told me so much about you I feel like I've known you all my life" he leaned down to be only inches away from her face "but you _mustn't_ know a thing about me" he said it like if he was going to make sure it stayed that way

Sakura's heart raced with fright "I… see" was all she could choke out

"For the record it doesn't bother me if you call me by my first name"

"That wouldn't be fair" Sakura made excuses "Plus I rather we keep a level of respect between us" 'and I mean that in _all_ the ways possible'

"If that what you wish, I would want nothing more than to please you, besides I know that as we spend time together I'm sure you'll learn to be more comfortable around me"

'Ugh… I don't want time with you much less to get comfortable around you' at that moment Yukito returns with Toya, he seemed pleased to see Katashi treating Sakura well like he had always seen.

"Tottori-san, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come, would you like to come to the back so we can discuss-"

Sakura stopped listening and just followed them 'Why is everyone apologizing _I_ was the one stuck with _him_ …. What wouldn't I give to be back with Syaoran like we were yesterday'

_Flash Back_

"_Ok just one more… hummmm what haven't I asked you yet?" _

"_I was just about to ask you that, what haven't you asked me" he rolled his eyes but still smiled down at her still in his arms "aren't you out of questions by now?"_

"_Not even close, now shhh if this is the last one I have to make it good" she closed her eyes to concentrate her face was adorable Syaoran could only help but stare "I got one! What's your favorite treat?"_

"_Treat? What am I now, a dog?"_

_She giggles "No silly, what I meant was when you're down what's the one thing that can cheer you up? You know like candy or walking in the garden…"_

_Syaoran thought about it and seemed to hesitate at first"…You" _

_Sakura blushed, and was grateful to have her face below his "So… I'm your favorite chew toy"_

"_More or less… now come on it's really late we've got to get going"_

_End Flash Back _

"Well what do you think?" Toya questioned "Sakura?"

"Huh? About what"

"Ugh .. you weren't listening to him were you" Toya scolded Sakura and then turned to Katashi "Sorry she had a late night" he turned to give her a look as he finished

"It's fine, I was asking if you would like to go out with me to dinner sometime to get to know each other first, I know some really good restaurants,"

"Oh…I don't know" 'How do I get out of this one' Sakura panicked

"What she meant to say was 'Thank you I'd love to'" Toya 'helped out' much to her dislike

"Great then it's settled"

"Yes, when shall you go out?"

"Whenever it best for you of course"

"Great how 'bout tomorrow night"

"That works for me"

"How should she dress?"

"Well it is an upper class restaurant"

"OK, so we-"

"You know what if you two are so excited about this then maybe you should go instead of me!" Sakura bolted out of the shop furious "Stupid Toya and his rash ideas, this by far is the worse… so far" her anger began to releases itself into tears as she reached the outside of town.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-The Kinomoto Residence-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"It was horrible Tomoyo-chan they were both talking about me like if I wasn't even there" Sakura cried in Tomoyo's lap while she stroked her hair

"Oh…Sakura-chan maybe you should go out with him" Sakura looked up surprised ready to protest "let me finish, maybe you should go out with him to show Toya you're trying and if oh let's say by any _shocking_ reason you still should not like him then he can't say you didn't try"

"You know Tomoyo-chan that just might work!" Sakura cheered up and hugged her best friend "I'm starting to think you enjoy coming up with things like this… it's kind of creepy you know"

"I know, but aren't you glad I'm creepy"

"Definitely"

"Ok now there's just one thing left for you to do for me after I've been more than helpful" Sakura gulped "YOU HAVE TO LET ME DRESS YOU! I can just imagine what I can come up with for you to wear to such a fancy restaurant"

"Hoeeeee!"

"Oh stop you make it sound like a bad thing, now come on I know you have to have some decent stuff to make you your dress"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-The Li Mansion-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Li-kun you don't look so good" Tomoyo said as she came up with the tea, he was pale white, his eyes were droopy and swollen with red around them, his hair was even messier than usual, and let's not even go over how badly the pain in his head was throbbing.

"I'll be fine" Syaoran tried to sound reassuring but failed, Tomoyo just worries more

"You heard him he'll be fine now that's all I need of you" Akane told Tomoyo as she pointed to the door "Now young one rest, she is gone"

"I never… asked … for her to leave" Syaoran struggled to get those few words out "You on the ….other hand I-"

"Now Now young one who else would take care of you if not me, here drink your tea I made it extra strong today" Akane smiled as she said it 'I always win, now suffer the consequences'

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-The Next Day-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"To-mo-yo-chan!" Sakura yelled running to meet her half ways outside her house graving her hands and twirling around with her, she had high hopes that after tonight's dinner she wouldn't have to see Katashi, and better yet now that Toya saw her trying they had had a good long talk and things were definitely looking up.

"Good to see you too Sakura-chan" she said but didn't look too cheerful

"Hoee?... what's wrong? You don't seem so excited to see me as you claimed"

"Gomen, it's nothing, I am happy to see you"

"Oh… well how about you show me my dress come on you know you want to!" Sakura tried to cheer her friend up, that always seemed to work.

"Ok, I got it right here" Tomoyo said as she pointed to her bag "I'll show you inside" she walked inside the house calmly

"O-k…" 'Now I know there's something wrong she didn't even look excited to have me try on her dress' Sakura followed inside determined to find out what was wrong "That's it Tomoyo-chan what's wrong you can't fool me"

"Look!" Tomoyo said holding up a white dress that tighten around her waist and loosened freely just a bit after, it had semi-long sleeves, and showed just a bit of cleavage.

Sakura liked it, the dress was beautiful but simple "Wow you know Tomoyo-chan your talent never seems to stop amazing me but this one is better you seemed to take my taste into consideration this time ….er … I mean not that I didn't like your last designs"

"Why don't you try it on?" Tomoyo encouraged with fake enthusiasm, she seemed to have gotten Sakura to forget what she was demanding.

Sakura noticed she was straining herself to look cheerful "O-k" 'not even insulting her designs snapped her out of it' she went into her room and a few minutes later came out wearing the dress, "What do you think?"

"Looks Great"

"That's it! Tomoyo-chan tell me what's wrong! By now you would have jumped through the ceiling at the sight of me"

"Well some ones gotten too vain since last I-" Tomoyo tried to cover

"Tomoyo-chan please" Sakura pleaded as she kneeled in front of her friend "Tell me what's wrong I did and you helped, let me help you now"

"Oh Sakura-chan it's just that if I'm hiding this it's for your own good"

"It just makes me want to know more, please"

"Alright, you see things haven't been …all that great up at the Li mansion Li-kun…" Sakura's hands tighten, but she nods to show Tomoyo that she's ok "Li-kun's been very sick ever since last night, he's never been this bad before"

Sakura didn't know what to do crying was definitely not helping but she couldn't stop "I-I have to…. I have to do something Tomoyo-chan" she was in a state of shock she felt useless.

"I don't think you can do anything Sakura-chan… you're just going to have to wait it out like the rest of us" Tomoyo said sadly

"I have to see him"

"I'll let Akane-san your stopping-"

"NOW!" Sakura got up and ran out the door not bothering to change or see Tomoyo out or even close the door.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled from the door of the house "You're going to be late for your dinner with Tottori-san!" but Sakura didn't hear she was too far now; running as fast as her legs would take her "SAKURA-CHAN!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Li Mansion-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakura ran up to the east wing her heart was pushing against her chest, it might have been the fact that she ran all the way to the mansion that was across town and then uphill or it might be the dress tightly restricting her upper body or it might have been that Syaoran laid helplessly in bed most likely alone. It was hard for her to picture Syaoran "Helpless" it was easier to see a hot glacier or the sky reaching its end.

She reached his room, as she reached for the door her hands shuck violently and she was positive it had nothing to do with her run 'Stop shaking!' she ordered 'Why must my body always have a mind of its own' she took a deep breath and stepped in. Her heart sank, shattered, and went black; Syaoran was still in his bed, just as before if not worse he was unconscious but to her relief he didn't look helpless, no he was fighting and struggling, not letting himself be taken by his sudden illness. Sakura went to his side swiftly but with grace and sat by his side, she reached and took his hand in hers, it was cold as ice and yet his forehead showed signs of perspiration, she wiped his burning forehead and very delicately placed her lips over it. "I'm her Syaoran-kun and I promise I won't leave your side, you just have to keep fighting your stronger than this Syaoran-kun I know you are" she places another kiss on his hand this time which she still held in between hers.

"You think…. Too… highly of… me" Syaoran voice was rough and strained

"Syaoran-kun…" she goes red 'How long as he been awake for? Oh I hope he didn't see me kiss him… twice' "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" he lies, just that one word took a lot out of him

"You don't have to act tough Syaoran-kun I rather you tell me the truth and let me help you" Sakura said sadly as she placed the back of her hand on his cheek and ran it up and down lovingly, he smiles at her touch "Now tell me what can I do?"

"You can stay… here… with me" Syaoran gives her a crooked smile

"I was already planning to do that"

"Alright…then a glass of water"

"Ok I'll be right back" she heads to the door "don't move" she giggles

"Where… How would I go?" he sighs 'bad idea water makes her leave not to mention pull off bad jokes' he smiles, it was funny how her mere presence was already taking an effect on him, he hardly felt the pain though he knew it was there.

After a while of waiting he became inpatient 'How long could it take her to get a glass of water, is she making the glass or what?' he grew even more irritated and feared that maybe less than a minute had passed and he was just becoming addicted to her and every moment spent with her would only get him deeper into his obsession and he would get to the point where he couldn't even spend a second of his life without her 'ugh …I'm thinking too much, but there is some truth to it' just then there was a crash outside "Sakura"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Outside Syaoran's room-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Look What You've Done!" Akane held Sakura from the arm "when I say leave you leave, not challenge my authority, now do you see why" she pointed to the shattered glass on the floor

"I'm so sorry for the glass Akane-san, but I am not sorry for wanting to stay" Sakura tried to free herself Akane's nails were digging into her skin "Syaoran-kun needs me" Sakura surprised herself where was this courage coming from

"I could put you in jail for trespassing, no one gave you permission to come, you filthy little tramp" She tighten her hold on Sakura and pulled her "Come you're leaving Now and Do Not bother coming back!"

"Let Her Go…NOW" Syaoran's words were calm and low but threatening never the less, he held or rather clenched to the wall for support, obviously he wasn't supposed to be up "I don't want … you ever to… to talk to Sakura that way… much less treat her… like that" Akane let go of Sakura reluctantly

Sakura ran to Syaoran not because she feared Akane or anything but she was worried about him "You shouldn't be out of bed Syaoran-kun" she shifts his body to rest on hers for support "come on let's get you back to bed"

Syaoran glares at Akane before slamming the door "Are you ok?"

"Don't be silly Syaoran-kun I'm the one who should be asking you that" they reach his bed and she helps him lay down "I'll be back with your glass of-"

"No stay, that's what I asked for first remember" Syaoran graves her and gently pull on her hand.

'How am I ever going to be able to leave him this time if I had to practically rip myself from him in the lake' Syaoran's breathing became even and Sakura decided to lay beside him running her hand through his messy brown hair trying to sooth his pain 'oh it doesn't matter all I care about right now is him, getting him better anything that could happen to me afterwards is not important'

_OK that's a wrap and unfortunately I have no advances for the next chapter so if u want to know what happens next you'll have to wait and _**Review**_ I'm shooting for at least 8 (Hint Hint)_

_Well Until Next Time _


	7. Weak Spot

**Cold Heart**

**Chapter 7: Weak Spot**

Sakura made her way back home; she was almost there so she began to slow down since she had been running since she left the Li mansion. Out of breath she came to a complete stop "Onii-chan is going to be SO mad at me……. What was that?" she heard some noises, she looked around and saw no one but she had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. "H-Hello? …. I-is there… Is there someone out there?.... I guess not…" Sakura began to run again since she couldn't shake off the feeling and she defiantly wasn't going to wait around until her new 'friend' decided to introduce himself.

As soon as Sakura opened the door she was met with "Your REALLY Late" Touya greeted calmly yet his tone was obviously furious.

"Onii-chan!... I-I … know" she lowered her head ready for the screaming to begin.

"Go to bed" he ordered "I want to see you as soon as school finishes tomorrow" she nods and heads to her room "and Sakura" she turns "be prepared to answer ALL my questions"

"H-Hai…" 'and here I thought I was going to get away with only a few minutes of scolding …. What is he planning…. Well at least Syaoran-kun looked a lot better when I left' with that last thought Sakura smiled and made her way up to her room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-The Next Day-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I don't like what you've been doing lately Sakura!"

"You don't even know what I've been doing!" 'and to think yesterday I was hoping for this'

"You're Not Helping Your Case!" Touya retorted "Where were you last night anyways?"

Sakura realizes her mistake and lowers her head 'what am I suppose to say: Well yesterday Onii-chan I laid in bed with the man I love and nursed him back to health and you don't want to hear about last time' "I was at the Li Mansion working since you seem so interested in us having money lately"

"Don't start that with me Sakura….I just hope you are not doing things that would bring shame to our family"

"What are…?" Sakura looked a bit confused until she remembered those ladies in town

_Flashback _

"_Look look there she is" all three women turn trying to be discrete and failing "I heard she's been sneaking around every night with a man"_

"_Well I heard that it's not only one but a new one each day" one of the women snickered _

"_Yeah well I heard that that little whore has been selling her body to them" the last women whispered which worked just as well as their discrete turning, Sakura heard everything._

_End Flashback _

"How!?.... How could you think that of me?" Sakura said near tears "Okasan… Otosan they both raised me to have dignity…. How could you think I would do something like that, even if you thought the worse of me can't you have faith in me for them?"

"I never said I thought you were … well doing what those gossiping women said but it's really hard when you don't tell me anything and worse when you make empty promises. "

"You mean Tottori-san?"

"Yes, it's bad enough you're being difficult must you lie to me about trying and then leave without a word, you're lucky Tottori-san is an understanding man"

"Yeah lucky…" Sakura shifted her gaze to the floor

"Look Just …. Just be careful with those rumors I'm trying really hard to believe you're not doing anything bad but other people are not so understanding, men will start believing these things and … just be careful and promise me you won't get home so late anymore"

"Hoee?...." 'He's a lot calmer today, I wonder why' Toya waited for her response "Oh … ah Hai!"

"Be good kaiju" he said as he passed her and he messed with her hair, Sakura stood in awe not even bothering to complain about her nickname.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-The Fountain In Town-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Yukito and Sakura sat by the fountain in silence until "You should understand your nii-san you know?"

"He should understand ME first" Sakura responded pouting

Yukito laughed "You two sound so alike sometimes. He just thinks this is what's best for you but you want to know a secret?" Yukito inquired. Sakura looked up at him with curiosity "If you play your cards right all this nonsense about wanting to marry you because of money issues will blow over"

"What do you mean? Wait is that why he was so, so understanding back there"

"Hai" Yukito grinned "We came across a good business if we seal it our shop will have quite a work load for the next year, not only that but its good advertisement"

"That's Great Yukito-san!" Sakura shot up from the bench "I'll go congratulate Onii-chan right now"

"Wait wait" Yukito laughed "That's why you have to play your cards right"

"I don't understand" Sakura sat back down next to him

"Well you see the man that we're making business with lives in another town it would take us 3 days just to get there a few more to seal the deal and another 3 to get back. Toya isn't willing to leave you alone for so long"

"That's crazy! You _have_ to go! An opportunity like this doesn't show up at your door step every day" once again Sakura shot up "I'll go talk to Onii-chan"

"I knew you would" he got up as well "come on I'll walk you"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Kinomoto Residence-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Yukito, Toya, and Sakura stood outside their house with a wagon full of the two men's belongings. Sakura handed Toya a bento "Here you go Onii-chan it's not enough for the whole trip but it will at least get you through a few days" Yukito smiled and wave in the back "on the other hand maybe its just a light snack" she laughed nervously.

"Hm. Look you look after yourself, don't stay out too late and -sigh- I don't even know how you tricked me into leaving you by yourself." Toya looked worried

"Nii-chan I'm not a little girl I can take care of myself, no need to worry you just focus on your work"

Toya looked reluctant to leave "If there's any sign of trouble you lock yourself in the house or go to Tomoyo or any of your other friend's houses you got it"

"Hai, Hai now go before it gets late" Toya mounted one of the horses and took one last look at his sister before heading off "Ja ne!" Sakura yelled and waved "Take care!"

"See you soon Sakura-chan" Yukito waved back happily.

Sakura saw her brother and dear friend become smaller and smaller until they were gone "-Sigh- It sure is going to be empty without Nii-chan" she turns back to face her house it looked lonely, but she couldn't think that way she shook her head "No I can't keep thinking like that they'll be back in no time and I want them to come back to a nice clean house" determined she goes inside an begins to clean the whole house.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Li Mansion-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I don't care get her out of the way!" Akane screamed "that little whore is getting in the way"

"If only she where as easy as you make her out to be, I would have had my way with her the first time we met" Tottori and Akane sat outside drinking tea.

"Yeah well you should see how she comes over and thinks she runs the place just because that brat is drooling all over her" Akane smirked a bit as she got an idea "you know you're right if that _little_ girl is _too_ much for you to handle then so be it let the Li brat have her and I'll figure out how to get rid of her my way" she sipped her last drop and got up

"What!?" Tottori got up and slammed his hands on the table "Of course she's not too much for me I'll have her one way or the other" he straighten up and continued "I'll make sure she's out of your way there's no way any woman can resist ME… I'll show her what a really man looks like"

"Well when you put it that way then she's all yours" Akane grinned happy with the results

"Not yet" Tottori laughed

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Days Later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was the third day of Sakura's home alone stay, she had just gotten out of school plus today marked the first day of winter break. She rushed over to the Li Mansion to give Syaoran a homemade chocolate she had made home eco. Like usual Syaoran trained in the garden next to the cherry blossom tree, Sakura made her way out of the mansion and was about to run over to the back of the garden when she spotted the worse.

"Sakura-san" Tottori grinned and quicken his pace towards her "What a lovely coincidence to meet you here"

"Tottori-san" Sakura tilted her head to greet him and continue on ahead, or at least she thought she would continue on ahead an unexpected 'bump' appeared in her path causing her to fall…. No not towards the floor, she would have preferred the floor, no right into Tottori's arms.

Tottori griped her around her waist, Sakura felt so uncomfortable he was pressing or rather crushing her small body onto his and she was positive his hands were leaving red marks on the lower part of her waist. "Carful Sakura we don't want you getting hurt"

"Umm…. Y-yeah … I can stand on my own now" she said as she struggled to get free, she pushed hard on his chest to break his hold on her. No progress, the little space she had managed to acquire away from him only resulted in him tightening his hold and Sakura crashing back onto his chest. "You're hurting me" she whimpered in soft whisper.

"What was that _love_ I didn't quite hear you" Tottori said as he leaned in, their faces only inches apart, Sakura didn't know what emotion was stronger her disgust for having him call her 'love' or fear of having him so close. Whichever it was one thing was clear she wanted to get as far away from him as possible, she began to struggle again.

"Let go…" Sakura said softly "Let go of me" she restated once more, this time louder and a bit more commanding "I said…"

"LET GO OF HER!" Sakura felt a Tottori painful hold being replaced by warm tender hands, she felt the owner of those hands stand behind her. Syaoran had pushed Tottori away from her, rage had overcome him and all of it was released in that shove that send Tottori flying back. "Don't you dare touch her!" Syaoran growled as Tottori looked from the floor with a slick smile, he found Syaoran's anger quite amusing and interesting. Even as he picked himself up and dust of the dirt did the smile leave his face, Syaoran wanted desperately to wipe it off his face but Sakura held his had tightly letting him know she wanted him with her and both of them way from Tottori.

"Why Li-san, what have I done to deserve such violence, and here I thought we were supposed to be good neighbors" Tottori mocked.

Syaoran's anger rose and Sakura looked up at him trying to calm him, her eyes pleaded him to let it go "I'll give you ONE minute asshole to get the hell out of my house and NEVER come back"

Tottori laughed as he headed out "Alright, I'll leave just to show you I'm a good fellow" both Sakura and Syaoran watched as he headed out the garden fence.

Syaoran soon turned the girl to him and bend down to be at her level "Did he…" Syaoran looked away still not quite in control of his emotions "Did he… do anything?" he asked through clenched teeth struggling to keep himself under control, Sakura shook her head, there was no need to tell him of her aching sides where that mans hands had held her "I swear if he so much as lays a finger on you I'll-"

"No!" Sakura interrupted, Syaoran's eyes darted back to her all he wanted was to keep her safe 'oh no he's mad at me' Sakura looked down his stare was burning her "I-I don't … want… you getting in any trouble or worse gating hurt… just because of me"

"Just… JUST because of you!" Syaoran had yelled at her before but never with this passion and anger his eyes, his stiffness, his whole body showed it. Sakura tremble "I-I" her tremble had brought him back to his senses, he never meant to yell but for goodness sake how could she think he wouldn't do anything _just_ for her. "I would **die** for you" the boy stated his whole figure now softened but his statement was bold and serious. Sakura looked at him speechless her cheeks were tinted with a soft red, his soon followed with the same shade. "We-Well wh-what I meant was was… "

"Diddo" Sakura giggled at his shuttering "I would gladly die for you too… Syaoran-kun" she said, her statement only made them blush more and then she remembered "Oh! I almost forgot" she handed him her home … well school-made chocolate.

"For me? " Sakura nodded, Syaoran couldn't help but smile she had discovered his weak spot for chocolate. Unfortunately Tottori and Akane had also discovered their weak stops and that would cost them in the future.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Advances for Next Chapter…_

She wanted to remember the glow, the shape, ever glimmer his eyes held at that moment. They were beautiful how was it possible that she hadn't seen them like this before, could it be that she was the one causing such a spark in his eyes?...

As soon as Sakura was out of the Li mansion gate she came to a stop, panting she rested on the gate her hand on her chest "I can't…. I can't do this anymore my heart is beating so fast and I can't stop it… I can't stop myself around him" Sakura straighten her dress and took a few deep breathes …

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Ok that's all. I know it was a bit slow not to mention 'cough' late 'cough' but you know what they say it's always calmest before the storm or something like that anyways __**Hint Hint**__…. _

_One more think I've been looking over previous chapters and I found __**A Lot**__ of typos … ugh how embarrassing I just wanted to apologize usually I write the chapter late at night and I guess I don't notice them so, SORRY! I'll try to be more careful and hopefully I'll have time to go back and fix the previous mistakes...... Hummm well there nothing more I feel I need to say just the usual __**REVIEW**__! _

_Until Next Time…._


	8. Finding and Losing

**Cold Heart**

**Reminder this story is rated T, younger readers should caution. Notice how I made it bold and underlined.**

**Chapter 8: Finding and Losing Hope**

"Like this …. Oowww"

Syaoran chuckled and walked over to Sakura "I think the trick is to hurt the other person not yourself"

"Mou Syaoran-kun you make it look easy" Sakura said as she held her hand she was in the back part of the garden training with Syaoran. Sakura had watched Syaoran train for so many day already (Luck Sakura, huh?) and he thought it was about time he taught her a few moves. She even had an outfit similar to Syaoran's in white hers had a shirt of course. So far her progress was …. Well not the best, but it didn't matter they were both having fun and to top it off it annoyed the hell out of Tottori and Akane.

"Here let me see" he held her hand in his rubbing away the pain, Sakura watched his hands sooth her own then turned her eyes towards his they were soft and caring. She wanted to remember the glow, the shape, ever glimmer his eyes held at that moment. They were beautiful how was it possible that she hadn't seen them like this before, could it be that she was the one causing such a spark in his eyes? No, it was too much for her to hope for. "You're twisting it wrong when you punch"

"Huh?" it took Sakura a while for her to become aware of her surroundings she had been staring at his eyes for so long, leaving them both in a blush and now that his eyes were also staring at hers she couldn't take it, and she definitely couldn't take his face coming closer to hers what was he doing if he got any closer she wouldn't be able to hold herself back. Sakura ripped her gaze away from his lowering her head "I-It's getting amm… late I should really get… get going" Sakura removed her hands from his and ran back to the mansion.

"Sakura …." Syaoran called but it was too late she had already left "…wait" he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 'Baka what was I thinking she's… an angle she would never … and now she probably hates me'

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Inside-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura dashed passed Tomoyo so fast she didn't even see her friend let alone hear her. She had changed and made it out the door in only a few minutes, Tomoyo was now worried why was her friend acting so weird. She might not know why but she knew who definitely had an answer, she made her way to the back part of the garden.

As soon as Sakura was out of the Li mansion gate she came to a stop, panting she rested on the gate her hand on her chest "I can't…. I can't do this anymore my heart is beating so fast and I can't stop it… I can't stop myself around him" Sakura straighten her dress and took a few deep breathes "I have… to be stronger, I hate to think what he would think if he found out about my feelings for him" she laughed sarcastically "**Me** in love with** Him** that would give those gossiping women something to talk about" she casted her eyes down "if only there was a way to rip myself from him but I can't anymore it's much too painful to even think about it" with a long sigh she began walking, not home not yet she wanted some fresh air to clear her head.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Back In The Garden-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"You sure are training long today Li-kun" Tomoyo inquired, Syaoran in acknowledgment only raised an eyebrow at her "-Sigh-I'll be frank since I'm worried… Sakura left…"

"I noticed" Syaoran answered sarcastically

"Did you two fight... Gomennasai!… I-I didn't mean to… it was none of my business" she lowered her head.

"Is that all you came here to say" Syaoran stopped his training, did she not know the pain he was going through right now? Did she have to come here and remind him of how disgusted Sakura was of him?

"The only reason I came was because I was worried not just for her but you as well"

"Don't humor me"

"I know Sakura can be… well clueless but that just adds to her charm, ne? Listen I'm really worried about her, she might be in trouble" this caught Syaoran's attention "she left so agitated I'm afraid she might be carless and wonder around I have a terrible feeling"

Syaoran stood perfectly still, his eyes where empty or rather confused 'even if she was carless, the last person she would want to see right now is me'

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Some Where In The Woods-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Just as Tomoyo had predicted Sakura had wondered around, she tried going to the lake but that place was no longer just hers. The time she had spent there with Syaoran reminded her of him and as things were she didn't want his face swimming in her thoughts more than it already was.

"I should head home now but… the night sky is just so comforting" Sakura looked up and then close her eyes until she heard a noise "Hoee? Is there someone o-or some…something there?" Sakura moved closer to the bush, there was definitely something in there "C-co-me… come on out" Sakura demanded 'Oh maybe I should just run home but what if it follows me' "I-I'm not… I'm not S-scared" 'Hoee that wasn't very convincing but I bet it's the same thing that has been following me lately' "Enough!" Sakura removed the leafs, peeked through the bush, and found…… "A Bunny?"

"It probably got lost. What a stupid bunny doesn't it know how dangerous it is out here?" Sakura froze the voice was right next to her ear, and the owner of that voice **right** in back of her. "Doesn't it know that there are hungry animals out in search of precisely her?" His voice sent chills up her spine, now Sakura was a tad clueless but not stupid this man wasn't just out for a walk like her, she had to get away. Without thinking it over Sakura made a run for it unfortunately she only got two steps ahead when she felt the man's hand push her to the ground.

Sakura screamed as she fell towards the ground, but the worst was yet to come the man pulled on her right leg bringing her back to him. "Let go!" Sakura cried. She felt the bumps and leafs on the ground scratch her as she was dragged back. 'I have to get free one way or another' Sakura wasn't about to be taken down so easily with one swift move she raised her left leg and her foot made contact with the man's concealed face, she knew she couldn't have kicked him too hard but any kick to the face is bound to cause some damage. And it did, it did exactly was Sakura wanted she was able free herself and begin to run once again.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Syaoran ran through the woods, Sakura wasn't home she was out somewhere… alone… all because of him. Tomoyo's words keep ringing in his ear…

"_I'm really worried about her, she might be in trouble"_

"_I have a terrible feeling"_

Syaoran growled in frustration, he didn't want to admit it but he also had this horrible feeling inside him, all his pride had left him by now and he just wanted to find her and make sure that she was safe. He speed up to where he was sure she would be, he reached the clearing and saw the lake but to his dismay no Sakura "Damn it!" he was sure she would be here.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A hand finally caught up with her, pulling on her wrist causing her to stop "NO!" Sakura screamed, how could this be happening to her. The tight grip swung her around like a rag doll, finally swinging her towards a tree. Sakura cried out in pain as her whole right side hit the trees trunk hard, her arm getting the worst of it. "Let Go Of Me You… You Monster!" Sakura screamed as the man laughed and pressed himself on her trapping her legs.

"I'm a monster am I?" the man asked amused, he grinned at her. He graved both of Sakura's wrist in just one of his hands and pressed them above her head, his free hand ran down her chest ripping her dress

"Please… Please don't" Sakura felt tears in her eyes, it had finally hit her he was faster and stronger than her how could she possibly ever win against him.

"What happened to monster?" he laughed as he moved his hand to trace her lips…

'you are a monster' Sakura thought bitterly as she bit down on his finger and knee him in the gut

"You Bitch!" he screamed giving her a chance to escape as he fell on his knees and sucked on his finger to stop the bleeding.

'I don't care how much faster quicker stronger or anything else he is I'm not giving up… even if it does seem… seem impossible _Everything will surely be all right_' Sakura ran towards the river she prayed there would be someone there, that by some crazy reason someone would venture out late at night for water. Sakura ran as fast as her bruised up body could go and finally at a distance she saw the moons reflection in the crystal water but… no one was there. "No…" she whispered to herself.

"Yes" Sakura's head was pulled back from her hair, the man griped it hard in his hand and dragged her down with him. He pressed his body on top of hers while she struggled and punched with her good arm and then…

_The Chapter Ends…. Hahaha I know I'm evil. Now I don't know how bad my previous chapter was since no one reviewed it but I hope this one is better, I purposely made it shorter by the way. So what I'm trying to say is I hope you guy tell me what you think or else I won't know if I'm doing good or bad. Anyways I'm shooting/hoping for at the least __**15 reviews. **_

_Until Next Time….. _


	9. Saved

_**SORRY! **__**GOMENNASAI! Perdon!**__ …. Ammm I don't know how to say that in any other language but yeah sorry I took forever. But I'm happy to inform I am now a proud college student! … well it's a university but still. _

_So yeah I've been busy humm… I don't think that's a good excuse for leaving you guys especially after the last chapter but anyways here's 9…… _

**Chapter 9: Saved**

"Yes" Sakura's head was pulled back from her hair; the man griped it hard in his hand and dragged her down with him. He pressed his body on top of hers while she struggled and punched with her good arm and then…

The man swung his hand across Sakura's face, it felt like a brick against her delicate skin she tasted the blood coming from her lip but even with that she managed to let out a cry in pain. "I've been more than kind, you've kicked, punched, and even bit me" he laughed mockingly at the last one "you're quite the little savage" as he talked he began ripping the bottom part of her dress.

"Don't do this please" Sakura sobbed, she couldn't comprehend how there could be such an evil person taking joy in hurting her. To make matters worse her body was so pained she couldn't fight back anymore. 'Oh Kami, please someone help me… I want to believe everything will work out but…'

"Don't get me wrong I like a little… excitement but that last one really did hurt" the man completely ignored Sakura's words "and for that I'll show you what a real monster looks like, I'll make you feel like the dirt you're laying on" he said sadistically.

The man's hands reached down and started moving up her leg slowly, Sakura couldn't take the amusement in his eyes any longer, she closed her own. 'Syaoran' she thought about her only love, remembering him made her feel better, made her almost forget what had happened and what was about to happen to her.

"Sakura!"

'I can hear his voice' Sakura remembered his soft eyes a few hours ago, and as she did she felt nothing, obviously the pain in her body was still felt but the man's hands that monster in general was gone.

"GET OFF HER!" Sakura heard Syaoran's voice again, the rage that carried within it was frightening, she shot open her eyes.

There was no one in front of her, she looked to the side and gasped. Syaoran was on the floor fighting with the man, she had never seen him like that before he was so out of control he was lost in his rage, anger, and hate. There were no special moves, none of his training, nothing just senselessly beating with the occasional swear. The man though wasn't helpless he would get in punches but Syaoran was lost of all feeling the punches collided with him but no reaction he continued as if nothing had happened.

Sakura couldn't take seeing such violence "Stop…. STOP!" she screamed holding her head. This brought Syaoran back to reality, he looked at her, truly looked at her for the first time. He so was blinded by his anger that he hadn't taken in how truly hurt Sakura was. He stood up robotically leaving the man behind, he just wanted to hold her. Sakura looked horrible her hair was a mess, her dress was torn, and her body was tainted with red either from her own blood or bruises that were slowly turning dark.

"Sakura" Syaoran whispered as he took off his coat and moved towards her to very carefully placed it over her wrapping and concealing her body. He was very careful not to touch her more than necessary, and not just because she was bruised but he wasn't quite sure how she would react to any contact after what was about to happen. "I'm so… sorry" he whispered.

To his surprise Sakura buried her head in his chest "Take me home please" she cried as she said it. "Please" she repeated herself.

"I'll make you safe" Syaoran said his voice numb as he carried her in his arms, Sakura graved on to his shirt and rested her head on his chest once again neither of them looking back.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Li Mansion-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Syaoran carried Sakura in to a room that she was sure was on the East wing but she was much too tired to keep track of all the twists and turns he had made in the Mansion.

A while ago she had heard Tomoyo's worried voice and soft footsteps begin to follow. "Is she all right? I got alcohol, water, medicine, towels… How is she?"

"I don't know she… she hasn't opened her eyes for a while" Syaoran's voice came out rough and stiff.

'I'm sorry Syaoran, Tomoyo-chan. I'm probably worrying you but I'm not ready to open my eyes yet and… Syaoran-kun sounds mad and distant he's probably mad at me' Sakura felt herself be lowered into a soft bed, yet she missed the warmth of his arms. Even if he was mad at her the feeling of safety she had always felt in his arms remained.

"I'll be across the hall" Syaoran said coldly as he exited the room, only looking back once to see Sakura's small form lay motionless.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tomoyo wrapped Sakura's last wound on her arm "That's the last one but we better get the doctor to come check you in the morning".

Sakura looked up her eyes lost "Huh?... oh" she shook her head slowly "I'm fine I don't think it's anything serious" Tomoyo's eyes grew worried "Really I'm fine" Sakura tried shining her a smile but it came out wrong… pained.

Tomoyo saw through it, she was very worried, she expected Sakura to be in bad shape but since she had arrived her face was emotionless she hadn't talked much beside short answers. "Sakura-chan I know it's hard and I want to give you time but maybe its better if you let it out…" No response, Sakura was looking out the balcony window, again lost in her thoughts "I'm very worried about you… we _all_ are and we're all here for you" All Tomoyo knew was what Syaoran had mentioned but then again he wasn't in any better condition.

There was a crash heard from outside their door, Sakura responded to this, her eyes widened and then sadden. "Is .. He…?"

"He probably just dropped something" Tomoyo lied.

Sakura knew she was lying there can only be so many objects Syaoran could drop specially ones that would make that sound. "Right dropped something … again"

"He's worried" Tomoyo said her tone wise like always

"He is?…" Sakura was so confused, Syaoran had acted so cold that she didn't know what to make of his behavior. Aside from that what she had gone through a while ago just added to her confusion, she concealed her face with her hands.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo reached towards her worried

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan I just… I just want some time to myself"

"I understand… but if you need anything I'll be around just call" the girl hugged her friend before exiting the room "and Li-kun's room is just across I bet there's _nothing_ he wants more than to see you"

Sakura watched her friend leave, her words sinking in "He wants to see me?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Syaoran had been throwing and smashing books, drawers, and anything he could get his hands on, needless to say his room was a mess now. He let himself fall on the floor next to his bed, he ran one hand through his messy hair.

"I couldn't protect her…. No matter how many countless times I told her I would _protect_ her and that I wouldn't let _anything_ happen to her." Syaoran formed a fist and smashed it on the ground next to him, he dropped his head letting his bangs cover his eyes.

No matter how much he re-decorated his room Syaoran couldn't be at ease, every time he closed his eyes the same horrible image would pop in as well as Sakura's ear piercing screams in the woods. He knew those would haunt him in his nightmares for nights to come.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakura knocked on the door for the third time and still no answer "Maybe he's asleep" she turned her back.

"_Li-kun's room is just across I bet there's nothing he wants more than to see you"_ Tomoyo's words rang in her head.

"I want to see him too…" Sakura whispered and slowly opened the door sticking her head in first the lights where off but the moon light lit the room, she tip toed her way in.

"I thought I made it clear I was to be left _alone_"

"Ano ..I-I'm sorry… I-I'll get out" Syaoran lifted his head to see the girl turn heel

"Wait!" Sakura stopped "I didn't know it was you Sakura" Syaoran said trying to smoothen out the roughness of his voice.

"Do-Does that make a difference?" Sakura asked still giving him her back not sure if Tomoyo' words were really true.

"Yes, I don't think I've ever or will ever want to send you away"

"Then can we talk"

"Yeah" Sakura finally turned around and faced him….

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Ok I guess that's it for now. _

_I know it was kind of short but like I said I've been busy so I'll try to update as soon as I can but let me just tell you guys I haven't even written the next chapter sorry. _

_But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate reviews. __**Reviews welcomed with open arms!**_


End file.
